legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P7/Transcript
(Solneer and King Halian are seen in Beacon City's hall before the heroes enter through the door) Alex: Solneer! Solneer: Defenders! You've returned! Halian: What brings you back so soon? (The heroes walk up as Jack opens his hand, revealing the Soul Stone) Solneer: *gasp* You found another Stone?! Jack: Barkanos sent it to a bunch of Shadow Cultists. Said it was "property of their god" or something like that. Halian: Really now? Didn't know he was in trade with Cultists. Solneer: Well, at least now we've recovered another stone. This is one less artifact putting the Multiverse at risk. Alex: Definitely. Halian: Well, what will you heroes do now? Erin: We'll return home. We've still got a lot of bad guys to throw in jail. Solneer: That's fair kids. I wish you all luck on your adventures. Alex: Thanks Solneer. We'll see you around. Solneer: Till next time. (The heroes open another portal before they all head home. They then arrive home) Alex: Well, that was exciting. Jack: Definitely. Alex: But still though, we still have one more matter to deal with. (The other heroes turn to face Jack and Scott) Scott: Huh? Jack: Oh boy... Lestros: You said you were trapped in "uncharted territory" right? Scott: Yeah? Lestros: Do tell: What was the world you entered like? Jack: Well... I didn't get the name of it, but it was something none of us had ever seen before. Erin: What did you see? Scott: Well, there are these animal like black and white creatures called Grimm. Alex: Grimm? Jack: Yeah. Big black wolf demons, not very cute and driven to rage the moment they lay eyes on you. Scott: They killed the entire camp of Cultists we were after. Jack: And not to mention the giant bird that tried to turn us into food for its kids. If it had any. Izuku: Oh yeah you mentioned a giant bird. Jack: Yeah that was HUGE! Erin: How'd you get away? Scott: We met this girl named Yang. She had a motorcycle and she helped us escape. Alex: Huh? Jack: Yeah it was kinda confusing at the start. Giant demon bird shows up and tries to kill us, she shows up out of the blue and helps us out. Then we try to convince her we're from another Universe. That didn't work so we told her everything we knew. Erin: You didn't tell her about the stones did you? Scott:....Were we not supposed to? Lestros:.... *Face palm* Jack: Hey we didn't know what else to do! She helped us out, we had no idea where we were, and we had to convince her somehow! She was already asking us questions that should have been obvious to people in her world. The Grimm is suppose to be common knowledge where she's from. Alex: So...Not only does she know about the stone, but now we've got a world full of potentially dangerous animals? Scott: Well I wouldn't say their a Multiversal threat. Emily: Still a threat though. Jack: Well, look we may not have had the best time in there, but it's not like they're just gonna take over the world like that! Scott: Yeah, if we ever see them again, I think we can handle them. They're just a bunch of oversized dogs after all. Alex: If you insist. Miles: We've got the coordinates to the universe saved on my portal creator. If the need arises, it's always there to deal with. Alex: I got a feeling it won't take long. Jack: Trust us, it'll be awhile. Alex: I hope so. Erin: So, we got the Soul Stone and discovered a world full of monsters. I'd say that's a positive and negative experience. Scott: I mean, it wasn't THAT infested. I think... Jack: We weren't exactly in the woods long enough to find out. Erin: Well at least you two are safe now. Scott: What, we weren't safe before? Heh, at least Jack found a new arm buddy while we were there. Jack: Really Scott? Scott: What? I'm just saying. Erin: New arm buddy? Jack: Yeah that girl Yang has a metal arm to. Erin: Really...? Lestros: So what happened to her? Scott: She said she was gonna deal with a personal matter and then she was gonna go find her sister. Her sister and some friends are dealing with some bad guys who attack they're school a while ago. Lestros: Ah. I see. Scott: Yeah. Weird stuff in that place man. Lestros: I'd imagine so. Erin: Should we....tell the government about it? Alex: No. If that place is truly full of monsters, it's best not to let it be known to them. We'll keep it as our secret for the good of us all. Erin: Yeah its best we learn about the world before we do anything with it. We don't want to mess things up for them unintentionally or give their bad guys ideas. Yuri: Well said. Miles: It does sound interesting though, learning about a new world ourselves. Jack: I mean we did discover it after all. Miles: Yet we know little. Alex; I just hope the people there aren't hostile. Scott: I mean, the Grimms there are already too much for me already. Alex: Let's just keep watch on it for now. If anything important happens, we'll deal with it right away. I don't want this world coming into contact with anymore Stones. Izuku: If anymore even show up. How many have we even collected so far? Jack: Oh I'd say about...four I think? Izuku: Really? Huh, feels like more than that. Miles: Yeah. But now we got bigger problems. Alex: You're right. We still got the League, Marked Ones and Sinister Six to deal with. Miles: More like Sinister Four. I heard Stain left in disgust awhile ago. Izuku: That doesn't surprise me one bit. Erin: Yeah. Carnage isn't really good on the whole "killing with reason" thing. Jack: And then there's Kira and Stone. Plus not to mention Shigaraki and his villain league. Scott: And Gientra. Don't forget her. Omega: God don't remind me. Lestros: But I don't think they'll be that hard to deal with. Alex: Yeah, I think we can take them if we work together. Lestros: You know it Alex! Scott: Well, what now? Erin: I say we should stay alert. Who knows when another Stone or villain will show up. Alex: Right. Let's do it. (Rose and the other Targhul then crawl out) Rose: Are you guys done yet? Erin: Yeah, we are sweetie. Lenny: Finally! You guys haven't hung out with us all day! Emily: Oh I'm sorry Lenny! Come here! (Lenny runs up and hugs Emily as Rose walks up and hugs Erin) Charlie: Well, this is looking better. Alex: Yeah. Well, let's go and try to chill out. Lestros: Got it. (The heroes all disperse as they go to relax at home. It then cuts to Solneer who is seen holding the Mind Stone) Halian: Still conflicted huh? (Halian is seen approaching Solneer) Solneer: I mean, I don't know if I'm ready to send it out. Halian: Just send it somewhere hidden remember? We discussed this. Solneer: But....Where is somewhere hidden enough to send it to? Halian: I don't know. Keep it here if you want. This planet is completely secret as well you know. Solneer: Maybe.... Halian: Come on Solneer, do you really wanna put a world at risk like that? (Solneer is silent as he turns to Halian and hands the stone to him) Solneer: Put it in the vault... Halian:..... Solneer: Please. (Halian takes the stone as he walks away to take it to the vault. Solneer is left alone as he looks around at his surroundings, wondering if the stone phenomenon will ever end) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts